


lost

by MusicLover500



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drabble, M/M, the author has unashamedly become benpoe/darkpilot trash, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLover500/pseuds/MusicLover500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Poe Dameron thinks it would be better if his soulmate was dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost

Sometimes Poe thinks it would be better if his soulmate was dead. In a sense, he was. Ben Solo was no longer the person he had loved (would always love), his best friend; in his place was a cold-hearted monster wearing Ben’s face.

The pilot’s lost count of how many times he’s stared at the name written on his lower forearm, resisting the urge to scrub at it in some vain attempt to get it off. He knows it won’t work, because he’d rubbed his skin raw to the point it was bleeding the first time he tried.

Still, he entertains the thought—though it rips at his heart to do so. Because the name is the only thing he has left of Ben Solo, will probably always have of the boy he once was.

Thankfully his rank as Commander grants him is own quarters, which works out well on the nights he finds himself cursing the day he ever met Ben Solo, as unwilled tears stream down his face.

Though he hides it around them, he can’t help but be jealous of Finn and Rey; that could have been him and Ben, should have been…

Instead, he’s stuck trying to navigate his way through the storm that is Kylo Ren to find any trace of Ben Solo. Because there’s no way Kylo Ren is his soulmate—no way he’ll accept that.

Easier said than done. 


End file.
